


Pleasant mornings

by MellowShark (TheAssbenderWhisperer), steviekat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adorable Erik is adorable, Art and ficlet, Charles Is a Darling, Erik has Feelings, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssbenderWhisperer/pseuds/MellowShark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviekat/pseuds/steviekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sleep cute, any way it's possible. As children, as teenagers, as their XMFC adult selves, after Cuba, as their grumpy old dude selves - the only requirement is sleeping in the same bed.</p><p> </p><p>Erik takes the opportunity of an early morning in bed to appreciate his new family, the ones dearest to his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> Art and Fic by separate contributors~ We hope you enjoy!

                                                                                                          

* * *

The sunlight pawed at the corner of the duvet, testing its morning soft claws before deciding to crawl gently across the bed; silent and affectionate as a kitten. Erik’s eyes opened the moment it licked his hand, pleasantly warming his skin but enough to break him from his sleep. The hand that was currently stretched across welcoming weight, comfortingly solid but in need of his constant vigilance and protection-even from friendly sunbeams.

He’d never fancied himself a particularly caring person; it certainly would have been a drawback in his vengeful line of business. He’d also never have recognised such an overprotective streak in himself, but then, what did he have to protect before Charles? Charles, who somehow saw in him something good and cultivated it with smiles and warmth and a trust he still didn't know if he deserved but thanked the universe every day that he had earned. Soft, loving Charles who had with careful hands helped reshape Erik’s future in ways he had never even hoped to imagine. Charles, who was determinedly cuddling back into his arms and projecting satisfaction and love like a joyful radio.

Erik had never considered himself the type to tolerate cuddling.

He’d never considered himself the type to quietly, secretly enjoy it.

The sunlight had gently crept further up his arm and was considering rubbing up against Charles’ cheek. And while he enjoyed the way his own sharp hipbones could gently bracket the curve of Charles’ pliable backside, he would not allow the sunlight to tickle his lover awake just yet. With a gentleness he was starting to more and more recognise in himself around this man, Erik used the hand spread wide over the swell of Charles’ stomach to roll him over, slowly to not wake him, until he faced him. Deep sleeper that he was, only the barest of puzzlement echoed through their link before it was once again smoothed away into fuzzy contentment. Erik shuffled back enough to comfortably keep his hand over the distended stomach, taking a moment to appreciate the way the buttons on the shirt Charles had worn to bed valiantly struggled to keep their precious cargo within, before rubbing broad circles into that loved place. He knew before it happened that his other vitally important person would add its own quiet satisfaction to the love that reverberated through the bond.

His precious, precious Charles had given him more than he could ever hope to give in return, but there was not a single thing he wouldn't do to protect these two people so selfishly hoarded in his heart. They are his soft underbelly. Such dangerous emotional ties, but so very critical in his life.  
  
As closely linked as they were, Charles must have picked up on some of this feeling and smiled, his cheeks reddened with sleep and face haloed by the ever persistent sunlight. Erik could protect this perfect little corner of love in an otherwise turbulent world; could protect it from early mornings and would protect it from whatever would dare challenge his family.

Even the mildest of discomforts would not be left unattended, not when Erik was here to provide for his family. The metal pen and cuff-links on their bedside table happily sacrificed themselves for the cause, shifting shape and pulling over a pillow to support his Charles’ back. The barest flicker of power needed, Charles had given him that ease, to cuddle it into place.

A single tap pressed into the palm of his hand, and he couldn't believe his once perceived to be cold and shrivelled heart hadn't exploded under this constant buffeting of tender affection. Overwhelmed by the strength of feeling he let his eyes fall shut, confident in the lack of threat to this moment, and tugged Charles closer; the proof of their passion and dedication for each other pressing into his hand so he could feel each gentle movement within its protective confines.

And simply enjoyed holding his heart close to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The writer hopes it wasn't too nauseatingly fluffy, although blatantly ooc ^^; The artist hopes the the art is sufficient enough and full of fluffy goodness


End file.
